Harry Potter, Teenage Girl
by KylaRae
Summary: When given a new kind of potion to protect him from Voldemort, Harry turns into a GIRL! But what happens when he starts to get feelings (as a boy) for Ginny? Can he do it in a girl's body?


Title: _Harry Potter, Teenage Girl_  
Rating: PG13  
Author: KylaRae  
Disclaimer: **NOT MINE!!**  
  
Harry knocked on the door. The door opened and Harry walked inside. "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Harry, come in." Dumbledore said.  
  
He walked further into the room and saw Snape standing in the corner, glowering. He sat across from Dumbledore and tried to ignore Snape being there. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Harry, I have bad news for you," Dumbledore said, the sparkle gone from his eyes. "Voldemort is closer than ever, and you have to be protected."  
  
"I can't be safer anywhere but here," Harry said, sounding puzzled.  
  
"Yes, and I want you to stay here, but... Harry, there's precautions we can take."  
  
"What kind of precautions?" Harry asked. He was still puzzled.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape stepped forward. "Mister Potter, there's a potion you can take that will change your appearance--"  
  
"Like Polyjuice?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"_Don't_ interrupt me, Potter. And, no, it's not like Polyjuice. You can take the potion and the effect will last for six months, however, you have no say in what you will look like. As it's not a person that currently exists, you can stay at Hogwarts."  
  
"But I'm not me?" Harry asked blankly.  
  
Snape sighed through his nose. "No, you will not be you."  
  
"As you see, Harry, you'll be able to attend Hogwarts, and be under a guise," Dumbledore said. "I feel that this is the best course of action."  
  
Harry looked from Dumbledore's grim face to Snape's gritted teeth, and looked back to Dumbledore. "I guess... if I have to be protected. And you think it's best, I mean."  
  
"Perfect, then," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Can't I tell anyone?" Harry asked, meaning Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, and Harry knew he knew what he meant. "You can't tell anyone about this, Harry. But you can become friends with the people you know, but you cannot let them know that it's you."  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" Harry asked.  
  
"That we've sent you to a disclosed location to protect you," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Then who will I be?"  
  
"We'll find out when you transform."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Professor Snape." Dumbledore waved his hand.  
  
Snape stepped forward again, holding out a vial with green liquid in it. "Drink up, Potter."  
  
Harry took the vial, looked at Dumbledore (he nodded), and drank it all in one gulp. It tastes like pickles, he thought for an instant, before the pain began. He dropped off the chair onto his knees, grinding his teeth, it hurt so much.  
  
He felt himself SHRINKING. His bones felt too big for his body, when they began to shrink and change too. His stomach hurt so much, like spikes were digging into his spleen.  
  
Finally, the pain stopped. Harry stood up. "Alright, what happened?" he asked. He noticed that his voice was different, but he figured that was the potion.  
  
"Good God, Potter!" Snape said, eyes wide.  
  
"Well, well," Dumbledore said, sounding amused, "I've never see Hollysmonk Potion do a cross gender transformation before."  
  
"Cr-cr-cross gender?" Harry stammered. He looked at his body, and before he could see his feet, he saw that under his baggy t-shirt, he had BOOBS.  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was clucking her tongue sympathetically. "Poor dear, and her first day at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry wondered who she was talking about, then he remembered what happened. "Oh shit!" he said.  
  
"Now, girl!" Madam Pomfrey said. "I know you were shocked, but there's no reason to use such language."  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Harry said. "Can I go back to my dorm?"  
  
"You don't have a dorm yet."  
  
"Oh. That's right."  
  
"You can go to the great hall, though."  
  
Harry got up and walked to the great hall after he changed into the robes that were laid out for him. He walked into the hall just to hear Dumbledore say:  
  
"We have a new student, Karilynn Hoskins." He motioned to Harry, and Harry blinked. He realized that Dumbledore meant him. He stepped forward and sat on the stool as McGonagall shoved the Sorting Hat on his head before he could think.  
  
"Potter, you again!" the Sorting Hat said in his ear. "Look at you now!"  
  
"I know," Harry thought.  
  
"Well, I think that you're the same as you were five years ago, so I say GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry stepped off the stool and sat the Gryffindor table. He looked down at Hermione and Ron who were talking quietly to each other. He wondered what they were saying.  
  
He usually loves the welcoming feast, but he couldn't help but wish he was himself. He didn't notice that much difference just then, but he had no idea what he looked like. He kept picturing himself with long hair, but that was simply it.  
  
He knew he would have to get used to this new body, he would be spending the next six months in it. So, as quickly as he could, he hurried upstairs and into the Gyrffindor girls' dorm.  
  
He looked in the mirror and was absolutely shocked. He was HOT.  
  
He had long blond hair, down to his waist. It was a very yellow blonde, not silvery like Fleur's. He had bright blue eyes and no scar. His lips were perfectly shaped and pink. Put put his fingers over his lips and noticed that he had beautiful hands and fingernails.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself. He knew that the other girls wouldn't be up until later, so he shrugged off his robes. Underneath them he was wearing a pink bra with matching panties. He pulled off the bra and looked at his boobs. He had never seen boobs before and felt very weird knowing that the first boobs he saw were HIS OWN.  
  
He stepped out of his panties, and stared at his crotch. No wonder he was shrinking.  
  
He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he gathered up the clothes and threw them on a bed and jumped onto it and under the covers. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Why hadn't Dumbledore warned him about this? 


End file.
